


Jealousy

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Steve gets jealous when some guys at a bar start hitting on you.





	Jealousy

Steve had decided that he would sit at the end of the bar until your shift was over, which would be another hour or so. In between serving drinks and engaging in unavoidable conversation with the gentlemen sat at the bar, you stood near Steve and talked to him. Occasionally, you would have to step away from him mid-conversation to, well, do your job, and Steve didn’t like that too much. 

It was obvious that he had grown jealous because of the drunken men beginning to flirt with you. Steve knew that he could trust you not to ever cheat on him, but you were his girlfriend, not theirs, and the only person allowed to flirt with you was him. He tried acting like he didn’t notice- like he didn’t care- but his performance wasn’t very convincing. A stern look rested upon his face as the degrading remarks started.

“You look hot today, baby”

“I like that shirt on you”

And of course the very upfront “Wanna come back to my place?” was thrown around here and there by almost everyone who you were serving. 

But Steve knew better than to call them out and start a fight with a guy who probably wouldn’t even put down his beer to throw a punch; so he kept quiet, but still made sure that you weren’t too uncomfortable by it- because then, he’d have to do something. 

You walked over to Steve after bringing another round of drinks to a group of guys at the other side of the bar. He was trying to hide the unmissable anger on his face, but was failing to do so.

“Are you jealous?” You teased, smiling at him.

“No..I just-”

“It’s okay, you’re cute when you’re angry,” You said, leaning over the wood of the bar to peck him on the lips. He face was red- but you couldn’t tell if he was blushing because of the PDA, or if he was still angry. 

Just then, your coworker walked in. He wasn’t supposed to be there for another forty five minutes, but he decided to come in early. He told you that you could leave, so you turned to Steve, who was one step ahead of you, standing up off the bar stool he was seated in and getting his keys from his jacket pocket. You took off the half apron tied around your waist, grabbed your things, and hopped over the bar, too lazy to walk to the other side to step out. 

Steve put his hand on your lower back as you walked towards the door together, shooting the men dirty looks as they turned to watch you walk away


End file.
